A steering column is typically secured to rigid frame structure of the vehicle. There is a tendency for the steering column to vibrate and also to tilt or rock when the vehicle is in motion. Spacers have been employed to dampen and reduce this tendency of the steering column to vibrate. Spacers heretofore employed have been reasonably successful but are not a complete solution to the problem.
In accordance with the present invention, an isolator pad is provided in the space between the support structure of the vehicle and a bracket to which the steering column is secured. The isolator pad is preferably made of a non-metallic material such, for example, as rubber, polyurethane or Nylon, or some other suitable resinous plastic material.
Preferably, the support structure has a central body and laterally spaced support flanges on opposite sides of the body. The bracket to which the steering column is secured also has a central body and laterally spaced bracket flanges. The flanges of the bracket and of the support structure are secured together by fasteners, and the isolator pad is placed between the bracket body and the support body.
The isolator pad in the preferred embodiment is in sheet form and is generally U-shaped in cross-section having a transverse strip between the front portions of the bodies of the bracket and support structure, and elongated side strips between the side portions of the bodies. The transverse strip is located forwardly of the fasteners and the side strips extend rearwardly beyond the fasteners to not only dampen the steering column against vibration but also to prevent it from rocking in both directions. The isolator pad keeps the bracket and the support structure out of contact with one another. Spacers of a material similar to that of the pad are preferably provided between the flanges.
The isolator pad, assisted by the spacers, provide a quiet, substantially vibration free mounting for the steering column with little or no tendency to rock up and down.
One object of the invention is to provide a steering column support which includes an isolator pad for reducing, if not totally eliminating, vibration and rocking motion in both directions, and having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide in the support structure for a steering column, an isolator pad which is of simple construction, designed for long term use, and is easy and inexpensive to manufacture and install.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.